


Deep and dark

by Torridheights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Auctions, Crack Treated Seriously, Darth Vader Lives, Drug Use, F/M, Jedi Rey, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Kylo Ren, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torridheights/pseuds/Torridheights
Summary: Au were Darth Vader and the emperor live.The empire flourishes.Kylo's entire family worships the dark.The rule of two is thrown out the window and the Sith brotherhood is basically a douchey fraternity house with the occasional murder plot.Jedi followers are a myth and Rey just got auctioned





	Deep and dark

"Ben organa, you come back here this instant, we aren't finished talking." his mother's stern voice came close to a shout but never reached the line. Didn't need to when her very presence commanded obedience.

~~Ben~~ KYLO REN who was in the process of bolting out of the palace they call home stopped his climb up the stairs and yelled at her "I'm almost thirty mom you can't tell me what to do anymore." the other sith's in the college he attended constantly teased him for always obeying his mother which he shot back with 'at least i have a mother'

Cruel? Yes, but entirely necessary when you hang with a bunch of belligerent idiots. Its natural to be mean to eachother, their apprenticeship requires them to be cold.

"Don't shout at your mother Ben." His uncle admonished from his mother's side. Where he always seemed to be these days like an annoying unremovable appendage. Dirty black robes and overgrown beared.

"Stay out of it old man. I'm not wearing that stupid robe to the ceremonie today. Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do."  
Those things included daydreaming about his future home on alderaan, All the money he is about to inherit from his grandfather and deciding whether or not to go with a black and grey look or grey and black look.

He wants to be the best looking one there.

His mother quick as a flash intercepted his path. Her eyes narrowed and the determination of them makes him flinch. She is not one going to give up easily. He should have known better than to think so, his mother doesn't just let things slide. She beats the horse then sets it on fire to revive it.

"Is it not good enough for you? Its the family robe Ben, the one me and your uncle wore at our ceremonies."

"More reason to avoid it. Its ratty and probably still stinks of vomit not to mention _spice_." He glares daggers at his uncle who looks on unruffled.

"That was one time. Leia why did you even tell him that story!

His mother completely ignored him. Ever the politician she settles on a different tactic. Motherly charm  "Come on Benny do this for my sake."

"No." he bristled at the childhood nickname. Even worse than 'Ben' she slowly ascends up the stairs to join him, never losing eye contact.

despite his mothers small stature he'd be lying if he said he didn't take a step back.

For a moment there is silence in the ornate hallway then his mother clears her throat "Please." Leia says haltingly. Behind her Kylo sees his uncles eyes bug out and gets the satisfaction of knowing how much that simple word burned her mouth to say.

He refuses her again "No mom you can't keep telling me what to do."  And this he felt is true. Chancellor/princess organa had ruled over his childhood and teen years with an iron fist. Choosing his friends and alliances. Making him study instead of playing outside. Taking him to political meetings in hopes of changing his mind about joining the Sith brotherhood. ALWAYS INTERRUPTING HIM WHEN HE IS TRYING TO JERK OFF. It's time he took control of his own life and became his own man.

took 'matters' into his own 'hand'. He mentally snorted.

But she isn't to be out done. Leia applies a technique he dreads above all others. She sighs "You're right. After all these years of living with you clothing, you feeding you enrolling you into the best educational schooling that coruscant has to offer and giving you the encouragement you needed for day to day life. Its selfish of me to ask you of this one thing-"

"Oh my fucking gods mom fine. Maker's sake!" he hisses.

She smirks and coos out "Oh thank you Benny." She closes in and kisses his cheek warmly. "Now quick tell me your speech. Wait, let me get the papers ready."

"I'm leaving now."

"But it's fantastic practise. I often had Luke hear my speeches when we were younger."

He's already heading to his room with racing foot steps.

"The only reason I didn't end it was because she offered me ice cream." his uncle calls out.

"End the session or your life." Kylo briefly looks back and smirked.

"Both." his uncle deadpans.

That sounds about right. his famouse sith lord uncle didn't fear much but what he did fear came with reason: slightly toasted bread and Leia organa

"That is not funny." his mother snips. "Oh, and Ben? do remember to bring some of your little friends later. I would love to meet them. Especially that Korven boy he is so swee-"

He slams the door.

~~~~~~~

Kylo wiped the nervous sweat that beaded on his forehead. This is it, the moment he had been waiting for since his introduction at twelve. his graduation to master.

He's gonna fucking puke.

God that would be embarrassing, especially since the emperor and his grandfather are watching over the whole event, Palpatine with a bemused look in his eyes, obvious to even the blind. He closes the curtain and takes a deep breath.

Maybe he should go spew watevers in his stomach just in case. "Now announcing Prince Ben organa, third heir to the empire and sith apprentice." _too late._

He has no choice but to step out and fake confidence as much as he could. his mother stands at her father's side looking fiercely proud. his uncle however is nowhere to be found.

' _Strange_.' He thinks nothing of it further than Luke must have had another more important project to do. Best to put his effort into not tripping.

The applause is ringing in the massive coliseum like building but no happiness is felt. The spectators are a joyless black and red robed bunch, old, plotting and powerful. after the initial greeting all are silent and ancients, this is becoming of a sith celebration.

He steps on the stairs to the sound of triumphant music high in the air. he looks forward staunchly and feels their eyes studying him, checking for any sign of weakness they can exploit at a later date. They'll find none, Kylo is well practised in hiding any fear or pressure that comes at him.

They are irrelevant in the face of the greater sit h he slowly approached. The emperor studies him from his towering throne, Darth Vader at his side like a statue, Palpatine's wrinkled face stretches into a smile as he nears and walks up to stop seven paces away from his feet. The opens his arms wide..

"Ah!..the prodigal grandson!" he begins grandly "Look how far you've come, how far you've grown my boy, you do the empire proud today by completing your apprenticeship."

Kylo could feel his grandfather drilling a hole into his skull.

"It's been my duty and honor to serve the Empire and my sith emperor." his voice is steady as is his heart. he refuses to disappoint his grandfather.

"Yesss i can seeee....." he hisses, Kylo stifles an emberassing whimper as he tries not to fight back against emperor Palpatine's sudden intrusion in his head. It a painful hamaring sensation that he can't react to.

"Sssucch pride you take in your darkneesss." Palpatine lingers in his head for a moment longer than necessary. it feels like millenias for Kylo. he wants him out and away from him.

Palpatine is drowning him in and seeping into the deepest cracks in his bones.

He rifles through memeries and hopes and dreams. Pausing at the fantasy of his in which Kylo is herald as a champion. Finally earning his name and the weight it carries.

"Interesting." Palpatine murmurs.

quick as a whip the emperor withdraws leaving an aching wound in his body.

Palpatine utters the usual speech said. "Young Skywalker, follow my lead and you will have what you desire. This I promise."

Only one answer. "Yes, your highness."

He waves his hand. "Take a seat."

Stauchly he heads to where his classmates sat. Scowling and glaring at him. Nothing new there. He sees Markas a fellow seneters son smiling tentively at him. An invitation to sit next to him.

He held his eyes as he passed him and sat in the far end. Markas smells like petunias and he's severly allergic. Not really, he just doesn't want to sit with him.

The announcer continued introducing other graduates however Kylo times that out in favor of rehearsing his speech in silence. Later he'll speak in front of this icy crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys I'm going to disable comments on my stories. It's just that I use writing as a stress releaver. It doesn't matter if i finish a story or i get words wrong or if it's not good. It helps me and it's a help that's completely free of charge. Reading comments even sweet and nice ones just makes my anxiety sky rocket. Its not that I don't appreciate them. I do but I can't take it. I discussed this before with my therapist and he also agrees. Maybe eventually I'll enable them but until then feel free to leave kudos! Thank you.


End file.
